scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Jealous/Transcript
Whitney: Is she here yet? Jason: No, not yet. Hey, thank you so much for helping me with this. Whitney: No, please. What are friends for? Jason: Are you sure you remember all the details? Whitney: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I go to the bathroom, spruce up, come out looking beautiful, and then snuggle up to you, before I notice your old high school sweetheart. Jason: Nice. And where do you work? Whitney: I'm a part-time model, part-time philanthropist for orphans in Somalia. Jason: Okay, and where do I work? Whitney: Danny's. Jason: No, where do I work? Whitney: Oh, you're the president of Danny's. Jason: Nice. Okay. Whitney: Did they put peanuts in this? Jason: Oh, they're here. Whitney: I think they put peanuts in this. Jason: Whitney, you need to leave! Whitney: But...no, Jason! Jason: Just go! Stacey: Keep mingling, alright? Mallory: Jason? Jason: Oh, hey Mal. Didn't even notice you there. Mallory: Yeah, you look great! Jason: Ah, thanks. Mallory: You know Matt, right? He graduated the year before us. Matt: Nice to meet you. Jason: Yeah. You must be the nurse, right? Matt: Neurosurgeon. Jason: I'm actually here with my fiancée, so… Mallory: Oh, I didn't know you were with anyone. Jason: Yeah, yeah, she's actually in the bathroom. She's… she's a model, so... Mallory: Oh, way to go. Jason: Oh, thank you. It's not like that sort of thing is important to me, but she is… attractive. I'm not gonna lie, am I right? Mallory: Yeah. Jason: Yeah. Whitney: Hey, honey. Jason: Hey, beautif-oh! Whitney: Hey, sorry, I just… I had to...freshen up for my loverboy. Oh, I'm Whitney. Mallory: I'm Mallory. Jason and I used to date in high school, actually. Whitney: Oh, let's not make this awkward. I'm sure you both found happiness, right, Jason? Mallory: So, Whitney, Jason tells me that you're a model? Jason: Well, actually she's... Whitney: Oh, I'm only a part-time model. Matt: Oh, only part time. Whitney: Yeah, my wittle Jason. He likes to brag about me. Mallory: I can see why… So, where did you two meet? Whitney: Oh, at the dog pound, actually. Matt: That makes sense. Whitney: Yeah, I was...I was playing with this little puppy, cute little thing, and I was just rolling around with it, and Jason was all the way on the other side of the… of the pound, actually, but, you know, he just… he took one look and he was just like, and you know I think our auras just connected… Jason: Hey, Natalie and Adam! Natalie: Hey guys! Whitney: Oh, look at the little baby! The little baby! Natalie: Oh, okay. Oh, it's okay, we were just… we were just leaving if that's alright. Good to see you all. Adam: Yeah, sorry. See you! Mallory: Great to see you guys! Whitney: Jason, I can't wait till we have babies. No offense, but I hope they'll look like me. Jason: Whitney, didn't you leave your purse in the bathroom? Whitney: You know, I think I did. Jason: Yep. Yep. You should get it. Whitney: I'll hurry back. Jason: Okay. Just go, please. Jason: Jealous, Mal? Matt: You can't possibly be serious! Mallory: Okay, Jason, you've won. Jason: What?! Matt: What?! Mallory: A girl that looks like that must be perfect to have caught your attention. Matt: I'm not following. Mallory: What else does she do? Does she teach kindergarten or cure cancer or fly? Jason: She helps orphans in Somalia..? I don't know, is that… Mallory: Oh, that's just great. Jason, I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy knowing I left you for a male nurse. Matt: Neurosurgeon. Mallory: Tomato, tomato. Matt: No, tomato and a pile of money! Mal! Mal! Jason: I did it! Whitney, I did it! Whitney: Oh, Jason, that is so wonderful! Yeah. Can we go to the hospital now? Jason: Yeah, let's get you to the hospital. Whitney: Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Category:Season 1